bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki (Akatsuki)
The Akatsuki version of Naruto Uzumaki ''(commonly referred to as Dark Naruto) is the evil counterpart to Naruto Uzumaki of both the ''BOND and Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion (or Brawl Legends) dimensions. Unlike either of his counterparts, this Naruto accepts the power that he is given by the Nine-Tails, and even embraces it. Origins This Naruto grew in similar manner to his heroic counterparts up until Sasuke's defection from Konoha. Once Sasuke left in search of Orochimaru's hideout, Naruto tried to stop him, but was unable to. In his rage, he prematurely awakened his Four Tailed state, causing Sasuke to flee back to Konoha in hopes that Kakashi or any other leaf shinobi could stop him. As Naruto lost control, he mindlessly attacked the village trying to "stop" Sasuke, unaware that his actions had dire consequences. He completely wiped out the village, killing Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi and everyone else he knew and cared about. When he finally came around he was shocked at the destruction and confused at who caused it. He was met by Itachi Uchiha who, after hearing of his brother's death, had no more intention of being in Akatsuki and tried to help Naruto deal with his loss. Itachi suspected Orochimaru was the culprit and he and Naruto killed him before Orochimaru could complete his body transfer. Naruto learned of Chakra natures from Itachi and developed the Rasenshuriken early as well, but never learned Sage Jutsu. He was eventually discovered by Madara, who used his Mangekyo Sharingan to trick Naruto into believing Itachi destroyed the village. Naruto and Itachi fought, resulting in Naruto being impaled by Itachi's Susano'o as he released his Kyubi Chakra. Itachi managed to seal the Chakra Naruto tried to use and Naruto died shortly after, as well as Itachi due to his illness. Naruto was revived by Akuma and was told that there was a Naruto in another universe that was responsible for the death of his loved ones. Dark Naruto, believing this lie, joined Akuma's Akatsuki and made a deal with the Kyubi to let him out once in while as long as he had his revenge. This Naruto trained with Itachi for 5 years and died at the age of 17. He was later revived at 18. In Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion His origins are the same until his training with Itachi Uchiha. Instead of falling under the control of Madara's Sharingan, Naruto convinced Itachi to "capture" him so that they could infiltrate the Akatsuki's hideout. Itachi agreed, and the two followed his plan. Naruto, in an effort to trick Madara, seemingly turned against Itachi to prove his "loyalty" to the Akatsuki. He and Itachi battled, but Naruto once again lost control of the Nine-Tails, accidentally slipping directly to his Eight-Tailed form due to the Kyubi's misunderstanding of the plan. He killed all of the remaining Akatsuki except for "Madara", who enlisted Kabuto to revive the real Madara Uchiha. After their clash, Naruto slipped into the full Nine-Tailed Fox and appeared on its forehead in a similar manner to Gaara with the Shukaku. As they were about to battle, the universes began imploding on one another. The real Madara quickly used a Genjutsu on Naruto that caused him to forget Itachi's death, but become filled with the Kyubi's hatred. He was pulled through a dimensional rift and landed near the Raikage Summit of TSR Naruto's realm. He soon met with Arrancar Ichigo and Kakarot, and the three joined together in an alliance to, (in Naruto's mind) defeat the Akatsuki and who he believed to be "evil" versions of the ninja in his reality. Category:Villains Category:Villains in BOND Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion Villains